Coffee Shop Mishaps
by Emotional Range of a Teaspoon
Summary: Harry and Ginny go back to Hogsmeade just like old times. Ginny's Weasly temper flares up and they have an interesting Coffee Shop exerience.


Hello, I am the proud girlfriend of Harry James Potter

Hello, I am the proud girlfriend of Harry James Potter. That is what I am known as these days. It's not that I'm not happy to be dating Harry, I mean, damn, anyone would be happy with dating him. I just wish it were a bit more like the Hogwarts years. I used to be Ginny, the fun, smart, and flirty Weasley girl whom as I recall was called hot or sexy a few times. I'd had more of an identity back then. Now I'm known as Harry Potter's cute girlfriend. Only my family, Hermione, and Harry actually call me Ginny. In fact sometimes Harry calls me Gin, so there! I mean if he weren't so sweet and muscular and sexy, Focus Ginny! I won't be going anywhere with that argument. Especially with those fine green eyes. The Emerald City in that stupid muggle movie looks like crap compared to his eyes. I'm sorry, did you want a more romantic comparison? Here. His eyes are emerald raindrops cascading down from the heavens. Are you happy now? I thought so.

Oh, right, back to me wanting more of an identity. You see? This is the problem. I am so easily distracted I forget I am slowly losing my identity. Thank goodness my boyfriend slayed Voldy the noseless wonder or else I would have already have completely lost my both my memory and my identity. Even worse, IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR! This whole ordeal of mine is because I am easily distracted and confused. I blame it on my brothers. I mean being a little girl with seven brothers don't you think at least a few spells backfired? Living with seven brothers things are also rarely your fault. Poor mum. Not only does she have to deal with us but she also has to deal with dad and all of his muggle contraptions. She still hasn't forgiven him for the Ford Anglia incident. I wish it would've lasted longer. How fun would it have been to drive a flying invisible car? I mean really. But of course Ron has to screw that over for me too. I mean I love my brothers and all but its not like I would've been a depressed child if I had had a few less brothers.

Now anyway Harry and I decided to do a Hogsmeade trip with Ron and Hermione, just like old times you know? It started out fun but then Ron was hungry and it all went downhill from there. So Harry and I decided to go to a coffee shop and sit at a table on the opposite side of the room from Ron and Hermione. That leads you up to now. I am sipping some delicious frozen coffee chocolate smoothie thing while gazing at Harry. He was reading a quidditch magazine and I was paging through a gossip magazine.I got kinda into reading an article about how a witch named Whitley had dated three men at once. After I finished reading it I looked up and Harry wasn't sitting across from me. Huh. Maybe he's getting another drink. I waited for a few minutes and started to hum some of my favorite songs. Wait, did I just hear Harry's voice? I so have to investigate.

I stand up from our little table, slam down the magazine and start to weave my way through the tables. The fact that my magazine slamming down had knocked into my coffee drink and splashed all over the people in the next table over didn't faze me. Nothing can disturb a Weasley on a mission. You know what, they try to cram waaaaaaaaaaay to many tables into this coffee shop. So hard to get through and find Harry. After a good fives minutes of squeezing between tables and chairs (okay maybe I knocked a few things over but hey, they were asking for it!) I was in the more open space near the front and I heard Harry again. This coffee shop had a few small aisles of their products to the side I peeked behind the first one. No Harry. The second. Still no Harry but a startled looking little old lady. Sorry granny but if you hadn't noticed I'm on a mission. Third aisle. There he is.

OH MY GOD! MY MR. HARRY JAMES POTTER IS SNOGGING SOMEONE! Harry is behind the coffee gift basket aisle snogging none other then Cho Chang. How can he do this to me. Oh my gosh they're frenching, ewww! I can't watch! I hate him! I hate him! I close my eyes against the horrible scene. My head snaps up alert.

I-I'm sitting back at the coffee table with my drink and magazine and with Harry across from me. Before I could think my Weasley temper flared up and I smacked Harry across the face. Twice for good measure. As soon as I moved I knew I was mistaken but you just can't control the Weasley temper. Believe me I've tried. Oh by the way, it also probably didn't help that while I was smacking him I was yelling, " How dare you cheat on me you bastard!" Yeah. Well as soon as I came to my senses which consequently was right in the middle of the damn thing I realized I had fallen asleep before and had dreamed it.

Well then I the only thing I could think of that would stop Harry from yelling. Before he had a chance to think I leaned in and kissed him. He was clearly surprised but didn't break away. After a minute and I was sure I had gotten my "I'm sorry" message through I broke away.

Harry looked up at me, " Did I just experience the full force of the Weasley temper?"

"Yea," I said, " But don't worry. As long as you don't kiss anyone else in my dreams or real life we're good."

"Okay. I'll do my best" And then he did the best thing yet. He kissed me again.

This is only a one shot but whaddaya think?? Please review!


End file.
